Whiskers and Whispers
by KittyMonster
Summary: After an angry encounter with Draco Malfoy, Ginny gets inadvertantly transformed into a cat. With no other options, Draco must keep Ginny his secret until he can find a cure. What will happen amidst all this is anyone's guess... [DG]


A/N: Alright, so I'm writing this after a several-year absence from and after going through a bazillion of the new fanfics that are up while watching Animal Planet, this little plot bunny bit me ;; It's nothing serious, but the plot should hold up. Unfortunately I don't have a proper editor right now so if anything is amiss in the plot or anything like that, please let me know through a review.

Also, uhm, I don't know if this is an issue, but is anyone corrects me with my spells if metre, colour, honour, etc etc etc.. Well.. don't :P I'm Canadian so this is how we spell it, and furthermore this is fanfiction for a British series I'm going to try to be true to that as much as possible – ie, stones instead of pounds, centimetres/metres instead of feet, etc etc. Sorry if that bothers anyone!

PLOT NOTICE: This is A/U since Book 6! In my friendly little world where D/G is still possible, book 6 _never happened_. . So Draco is in year 7 (with Ginny in 6) but everything is still loverly and happerly. XD

Disclaimer: I own... nothing but the plot. eyes Draco Malfoy and looks for price tag

WHISKERS AND WHISPERS  
_Prologue_

It was a day like any other day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and an angry boy in expensive black robes was angrily making his way towards the Great Hall, his two minions in tow.

Draco Malfoy was fuming. It wasn't enough that Slytherin had lost their first game of the season against Gryffindor, or that the reason they had lost that game was because the Littlest Weasel had knocked him off his broom while she chased after a quaffle. Nor was it enough that he had to endure an entire day of mocking looks and snide comments to his back. In fact, the Gryffindors had seen to making this horrific series of events even worse by slipping some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Patented _Essence of Canary Cream_ into his breakfast, keeping him covered in feathers throughout the entire morning and halfway through lunch. By dinner that night, the slightest bump would make the volcano that was Draco Malfoy explode.

The rest of the Slytherins left him alone throughout dinner, knowing his infamous temper and wishing not to take the brunt of it. Draco spent his dinner silently picking at his food, glaring at the Gryffindor table. There they were, the bloody perfect Harry Potter Gang, laughing away at what Draco was sure was another joke where he was the punchline. His grip tightened on his utensils, his knuckles white, as the table erupted in laughter yet again.

He watched as the Weaslette – the cause of all this – rose from the table to the protest of her orangutan of a brother and made her way over to the Ravenclaw table with that Camera Boy. They approached Loony Lovegood – who was sporting a huge hat covered in yellow feathers to commemorate the day's events – and were in direct view of Draco. He quickly sized the blood-traitor up – she was a little above average height, average build, with an average sized chest and average looks. There was nothing remotely interesting about her with the exception of the mane of bright red hair that acted more as a reflector than for aesthetic purposes, in Draco's opinion. But it wasn't her looks that interested him right now – it was how her and Creevey had picked up Lovegood and were now heading out of the Great Hall.

Standing up and throwing his napkin on the table, Draco stalked out of the hall, leaving Crabbe and Goyle only a few seconds to stuff as much food in their mouth as possible because stumbling after Draco.

Ginny was still chuckling at one of Ron's jokes when she, Luna and Colin exited the classroom.

"You know, Gin, I'd be a bit more nervous if I were you," Colin warned, peering around Luna's hat so he could look at Ginny. "I mean, aren't you technically the cause of all of this?"

"Oh, c'mon, Colin," Ginny laughed, looking anything but worried. "The Ferret Wonder doesn't scare me at all. He's just a big-headed arse who got what was coming to him."

"Is that right, Weasley?"

An arrogant drawl caused Ginny to freeze in her tracks, feeling the confidence she held a moment ago falter. Gathering her wits about her, she turned around, putting on a brave face and meeting the Slytherin's eyes. He was standing casually before her, and not far behind we Crabbe and Goyle, standing in the doorway to the side and no doubt waiting for instructions.

"Y-yea, Malstard," Ginny stuttered, clearing her throat before continuing. "That's exactly right."

Draco smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Luna: "You know, Draco, you really should learn how to take a joke," she said, a little dazedly.

"A joke, huh? You think this was a joke?" His rising temperature should have warned her, but Luna still looked at Draco placidly. "We'll see how much of a joke it is when it happens to you! How good will you look when your head is the size of your hat?" Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at Luna's head; "_Engorgio!"_

Luna's head began to grow in size quickly, becoming the size of a pumpkin before Colin had to help her hold her head up.

"Luna, let's go to the emergency wing. Mrs. Pomfrey will deal with this in a snap," Colin soothed, carting a sniffling Luna out of the room. "Ginny, are you coming?"

"In a minute, Colin," Ginny seethed, seeing red. She glared at Draco, staying silent until Colin and Luna's footsteps were far away.

"What is your effing problem, Malfoy?" She exploded, looking at the pleased looking Slytherin. "Do you get off on doing this to people or what?"

"I'd watch your tone with me, blood-traitor," Draco replied, sniffing in her direction like she was worth nothing. "Loony deserved it, hanging out with the likes of you."

"You know what, Malfoy? I'm sick of your bloody crap!" Ginny raged. "You don't give a damn about anyone or anything! You could just die in a hole and no one would even notice!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you bitch," Draco replied, becoming just as angry as the Gryffindor in front of him. "You have no idea what kind of respect my family earns! We have more power than anything your poor little money-grubbing muggle-loving family could ever imagine. Hell, they even sucked up to Potter so your dead-beat dad could get a better job in the ministry! You're _worthless_ – you and your entire clan of ape brothers"

"You .. you.. you _bastard!_" Ginny cried, whipping out her wand and firing the worst hex she could think of at the Slytherin, who had little time to react before firing his own curse at Ginny. Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle, dumbly standing to the side, reacted as fast as their meagre minds would allow them and clumsily fired spells from their wands accordingly.

The results were disastrous. Draco and Ginny's curses were dead set on their targets and clashed in midair, only to be struck from the side by Crabbe and Goyle's poorly targeted spells which sent the conglomeration of curses into a large wall-mirror and reflected back into the centre of the room, hitting Ginny in a blinding blue flash and rendering Draco momentarily blind. The whole explosion was soon followed by the release of the distinctive smell of raw fish.

When the stars in Draco's eyes disappeared, he looked around for what was left of the Weaslette. At first glance, nothing appeared. However, with a lump in his throat, Draco slowly lowered his gaze.

Sitting pitifully on the floor was a small, orange kitten who looked as shocked as a kitten possibly could.

"Oh, bugger me."

Ginny blinked, disoriented. All of a sudden she noticed how close she was to the floor… had Malfoy pushed her? Glancing down, she was suddenly taken aback; why had she never noticed how many details she could see? She could see every fleck of dirt on the cobblestone floors, every particle of dust hovering in the air. Looking up, she saw Draco and was momentarily distracted; had he always been that big? What was with that look of disbelief on his face? What, he couldn't believe that Weasleys fall and bleed like regular human beings? She'd teach him a lesson!

With a determined look on her face, Ginny took a step forward only to realise too late that something was wrong, and fell flat on her face. She cast a fleeting look at Malfoy and saw a flash of amusement cross his otherwise panic-stricken face, and felt her whiskers twitch irritably. … Wait, whiskers? Almost hysterical, Ginny looked down at her hands only to see furry orange paws. She opened her mouth to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

And a cat's cry filled the room.

A/N: Okay, okay, it's short, I know; but to be fair, it is the prologue! So if I get some good feedback and put Chappie 1 up, it will be a fair bit longer instead of this length, so don't worry ;;

So yes… please review so I know that there's someone out there that I'm writing for. And constructive criticism is of course welcomed, especially since I don't have an editor!

(Okay, my friend pointed out to me that Ginny calls Draco, well, Draco, to Colin. I quickly remedied this as it is waaay too out of canon and I don't want to frighten anyone off. Sorry for the repost of this chapter! The next is on its way!)


End file.
